bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Rift Scholar Sedrac
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760216 |no = 7171 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Accumulating more and more knowledge about the nightmares he encountered in the Rift, Sedrac’s notebooks soon acquired the reputation of being able to curse and torment their readers for days and nights on end. This only added to the aura of torment that seemed to surround Sedrac.... One day, a gigantic explosion of light occurred while Sedrac was exploring the Rift and the portal closed. After that, Sedrac was never again seen alive but that did not mean that he disappeared from people’s minds. Those who had read his notebooks (which had now been destroyed) saw him in their dreams until they breathed their last. Each night, Sedrac appeared, roaming through the Rift, becoming increasingly tormented and ceaselessly gathering more and more forbidden knowledge. |summon = We must go at once, there is so much more to explore. |fusion = These new powers will be useful to me. I mustn't stop halfway. |evolution = Even if the darkness engulfs me, I shan't be led astray from my path. I will find you... Llewxam | hp_base = 5015 |atk_base = 1798 |def_base = 1887 |rec_base = 1967 | hp_lord = 6520 |atk_lord = 2230 |def_lord = 2340 |rec_lord = 2420 | hp_anima = 7412 |rec_anima = 2182 |atk_breaker = 2468 |def_breaker = 2102 |atk_guardian = 1992 |def_guardian = 2578 | hp_oracle = 5627 |rec_oracle = 2658 | hp_bonus = 1300 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 420 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Guide's Wisdom |lsdescription = Reduces amount of BB gauge needed to activate BB (25%) & Reduction in damage from Light and Dark types (15%) & Probable resistance against 1 KO (20%) |lseffect = |lstype = |es = Dark Knowledge |esdescription = When Explorer's Journal is equipped adds damage reduction (50%) for 1 turn to BB/SBB and boosts all stats (20%) |eseffect = |estype = |bb = Hidden Dimension |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on a single enemy & Boosts max HP (10%) & Boosts DEF relative to REC (40%) for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense/Support |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Light of the Rift |sbbdescription = 28 combo Dark attack on all enemies & Boosts DEF (140%) for 3 turns & Probability of raising allies from KO (5%) |sbbtype = Offense/Support |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = Endless |ubbdescription = 34 combo Dark attack on all enemies & Reduces damage taken (75%) for 3 turns & Gradually fill BB gauge (50 BC) for 3 turns & Probability of raising allies from KO (50%) |ubbtype = Offense/Support |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |evofrom = 760215 |evointo = 760217 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50354 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 750122 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mirror World |addcatname = Sedrac2 }}